


I Didn't Expect That

by flowerlover2241



Series: Bill and Fleur [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241





	

_Are you sure your friends won't mind? I don't want to intrude on girl's night or anything. Although I do love spending time with you, I don't want to steal you away from your friends._

_With all my love,_

_Bill_

**Fleur's POV**

Ash and Aysia have been on my arse lately because they want to get to know Bill better. So I invited him to movie night with the girls tomorrow. I'm not really sure how it'll go, but we'll see.

"So what did he say when he pulled you away from the picnic? You never told us." They've also been bugging me because they want to know why he pulled me away the other day. I kind of have been dodging their questions.

"He just wanted to talk. It was no big deal." I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it. All I dream about now is a future with him and it terrifies me. Ash gives me a doubtful look then whispers 'spill it.' "Fine. He told me he loves me. It was sweet and wonderful and now all I can think about is him. A future with him." Both my girls squeal as I talk. "My heart feels so full when I'm with him. And every time I'm with him I'm both nervous and calm. He gives me butterflies in my stomach and pangs in my heart." Yeah. I've got it bad.

"Oh my god _novia!!_ I told you he was crazy about you! Girl he's so your soulmate! _Que está destinado a ser!_ I can't believe you already met your soulmate you lucky duck!" Aysia is kind of obsessed with the idea of soulmates. Although, after meeting Bill, I might believe in them too. He's changed so much for me. I never saw myself living a life like this before I met him.

"We've been together for a little under 6 months. I wouldn't hold my breath for a ring or something. And that's what I'm scared about. I don't want to fall in love then get my heart broken. Everything's just going so fast." I'm really trying to be sensitive right now for Ash.

"Don't stop because you think it's too fast. You don't know how long you have with a person before you lose them. You deserve love Fleur. Don't get in the way of your own happiness." Shit. "Seriously Fleur. I wish I would've gotten more time with James before-" Ash's boyfriend got killed in a dueling accident last year. She hasn't really been the same since. I can't blame her though. She and James thought they were forever.

"I'm sorry Ash. That was stupid. I don't want to sound selfish or anything. I'm just so scared he doesn't feel the same way. It's not like I ever really saw myself getting married or anything before I met him. It's scary. I've never felt like this before." Yeah. Who would've thought the all confident Fleur Delacour gets insecure? Who would've thought?

"I know. Don't get all worried. You just have to talk to him. That's what James and I did. Communication is key." Maybe she's right.

**Movie Night**

"Hey baby. What are we watching?" So, tonight's the night. Bill just got here and the girls have been here for a while. I'm really nervous that they won't get along or something.

"It's a muggle movie called Clueless. I hope you don't mind watching a kinda feminine movie? Aysia says it's really good." I'm ridiculously nervous about this.

"Sounds cool. I don't really care what we watch as long as I'm with you. Don't get caught up in your pretty little head about it. Honestly sweetie, it's not a big deal." How has it only been 6 months with him? He already knows me so well.

"So, we've already met family man Bill, what are you like when you're just with friends?" Ash sure is straight forward. Thankfully Bill finds it funny.

"I don't think I act too different, maybe I'm a little more relaxed but that's it. No offense, but I just wanna spend time with my girl. I really want to get to know you, but she's the reason I'm here." Awww.

"Well, I'm Aysia, Fleur's non crazy best friend. I know we met at the picnic the other day but we didn't really get to talk. The crazy one is Ash. Now let's get started on the movie, shall we?" This will be interesting.

**Bill's POV**

So far this has been nice, they keep pausing the movie to talk though. I'm partially laying on the couch with Fleur cuddled up to me. I don't know what I would do without sweet little things like this with her. "Wait, what are you two doing under that blanket??" What the bloody hell? I guess this Ash girl is a little nervous.

"Nothing's happening. Now shut up, this is a good part." Well. My girlfriend can get extremely feisty when she wants to. It's kind of hot if I'm being honest. Honestly though, nothing is happening. I'm not pushing her because I know she's not ready and I respect that.

If I'm being honest, this movie was really good. But the conversation was actually almost better. Getting to hear stories about Fleur as a kid and at school is so cool. I never really have known this other side of her, and it's nice to see it. "You girls can stay here tonight if you want. My mum and sister won't be home till late tomorrow. Bill, you can stay here too. I doubt mum will care." Her mum and I have talked, and she knows nothing's happening so she's said she's cool with me sleeping over.

"Well, we'll sleep down here and leave you two lovebirds the bedroom. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Fleur looks uncomfortable as Aysia talks. But she grabs my hand, and pulls me up the stairs as her friends giggle.

"We don't have to sleep in the same room if you don't want to. There's no pressure love." I really don't want our first sleepover to be forced by her friends.

"No, I want to wake up next to you. I guess I'm just kind of nervous if we literally sleep together there will be more pressure for us to figuratively sleep together." And there's the real problem.

"Love, I don't care how long we wait. You know I love you and to be honest, I'm not in any rush. Let's just enjoy cuddling. I'll stand in the hall so you can change. Call me in when you're done."

**Fleur's POV**

I just realized this will be the first time he's seen me with no makeup and in my pajamas. Bill's being so sweet though so I can't even make myself mind. I quickly change into a tank top and shorts, throwing my hair in a top knot before calling him back in. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt? I have shorts that I brought with me in case but I normally sleep shirtless. I can keep it on if you want though." I shake my head, excited to see him shirtless. He has a six pack. Didn't expect that.

"Well are you going to join me or not? I need someone to cuddle with." My bed is the most comfortable and the warmest thing in the world. I laugh as he gets in, pulling me close to him.

"Tonight was wonderful love. You are wonderful. Now get some sleep. I love you." What wonderful words to fall asleep to. My life is like a fairytale with him.


End file.
